1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly rail for a switching cabinet designed as a stamped-bent part and having an assembly wall facing an interior of the switching cabinet, wherein the assembly wall has bent out lateral fasteners equipped with a fastening plate and wherein hooks are stamped and bent out from the fastening plate so that the hooks can be inserted into fastening mounts in the frame sections of the switching cabinet.
2. Description of Prior Art
This type of assembly rail is known from a company brochure of Rittal-Werk Rudolf Loh GmbH & Co. KG, in Herborn, Germany: Rittal Handbook 27, page 178. The assembly rails are designed as U-shaped rails, which are lengthened on their ends by fasteners. The fastener consists essentially of a fastening plate, from which the hooks are bent out by two bends. This creates a shoulder running across the longitudinal direction of the vertical frame section. The hook is supported on the square fastening mount of the frame section with this shoulder. Screws are tightened into the fastening plate and frame section for attachment to the frame section.